


Noblesse X diabolik lovers X Vampire Knight

by Ragnarok707



Category: Diabolik Lovers, Noblesse (Manhwa), Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Academy, Cross Academy, F/M, Pureblood Vampire (Vampire Knight), Rants, Vampire Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnarok707/pseuds/Ragnarok707
Summary: Join a universe where Noblesse, diabolik lovers and Vampire Knight characters meet each other 🤣
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia, Frankenstein/Lunark (Noblesse), Garda/Muzaka (Noblesse), Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Rael Kertia/Seira J. Loyard
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys  
> This is kinda new to me  
> Soo ....  
> Um sorry if it's cringe
> 
> I will mainly focus on the characters of Noblesse and a few ships 
> 
> So  
> this is a crossover with all the top vamp anime and the famous webtoon 
> 
> and yes I will mostly try to put all the leads as center but  
> what EVs 
> 
> just enjoy 
> 
> oh I will be breaking the 4th wall
> 
> and don't get mad at me if the characters seem OOC
> 
> AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT SERIOUS
> 
> but this is totally what I wanted to do 🤣😂😂😂🤣😂😂
> 
> and I will put a little "my horse is better than your horse" fight 
> 
> so meh
> 
> sorry for any grammatical errors 😘

Yo 

This is to all the person who received this letter  
of invite 

Greetings from author chan 

U and your family or team or brothers or whatever...  
Are invited to join me on a personal rant of author .

The guests will be participating who'll be mentioned below;

Diabolik lovers,  
Vampire Knight,  
Noblesse.

You are allowed to bring who the heck you want and number of peeps are not a prob .

Till then I bid to who ever reads this letter farewell.

Yours truly,  
~Aemy♪～(´ε｀ ).


	2. Diabois reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The look on the Bois faces when they received the invite 😏

Sakamaki residents   
Pov:

Reiji mostly handles the letters but sometimes Shu does them too 

Reiji just received a bat h of letters and was discarding them one by one , but then he came on to the letter sent my author chan .

Reiji : what in the world?...

Upon reading he immediately called a family meeting .

Everyone were waiting in the living room 

...........

Shu is lying on the couch  
As usual listening to his tunes like he doesn't even give a shit to what is going on.

Subaru just sitting on the ledge of the window .   
(Cinnamon as evah) 

Laito leaning on the balcony rail with his head resting on his hands and giving flirty glares towards you know who 😏

Kanato got a new toy or not   
Is hugging teddy and just eating some sweet on the tea table 

Ayato is just chilling on his couch usual ...

Yui is just sitting on the sofa waiting for the further info that reiji was about to give 

Reiji: so ... Everyone are here good . I just recently an invitation from author .  
She is make all her fav gather together .

Laito:whoooooooo!!  
So we will be seeing author chan Huh can't wait 

(;ŏ﹏ŏ)I better stay away from laito

Yui: reiji San who are invited ? 

Reiji: all the mukamis and the ones from the so called Vampire Knight and the noblesse .

Shu:......Huh!

Ayato: did you say Noblesse?

Reiji: by the way of your expression I can see what are u refering to , the most powerful judge 

Kanato; well I should pack more sweets and make sure teddy is comfortable with the traveling

Subaru: is he that powerful?  
If he is then I'll make sure he won't butt in my business (hits wall chan)

Woah woah hold up Subaru   
U won't even stand a chance Infront of him 😂😂

Yui: hope there won't be any trouble till we get there 

Ayato: oi chichinashi . I'm thirsty and I need to blood to power me up before we leave 

Reiji: make sure you drink a lot of that juice I gave u 

Laito: oya oya oya make sure to sit next to me bitchi Chan I'll be looking forward to it *wink

Yui: oh lord   
Here we go again

Reiji: Huh..I better send the info to the mukami


	3. Mukami bois reaction

Ruki just received the invite

While he was reading he received a phone call   
It was from reiji 

Reiji: you received it , didn't you?

Ruki: yes(ー_ー゛)

Reiji: you do know what kind of a situation we are in ?

Ruki: yes   
And it's not going to end well 😒

Reiji: See you at the place  
Beep* 

Ruki: Huh. How am I gonna handle this ...better stay away from them (-_-;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's okay ruki   
> I'll try to make it go smoothly as possible 😂☺️😂


	4. vAmPirE Knight reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how the VK reacted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just so u know   
> This is another universe  
> So the characters are probably aware of the story so   
> Yeah   
> Yuki knows she is from the kuran family and kaname is her fucking brother!!
> 
> And zero knows that he will meet his death 
> 
> That's a spoiler to the VK fans 
> 
> I just love them all but  
> Yuki nope
> 
> She drives me mad 
> 
> Oops
> 
> And this is to all Mr haters 
> 
> If u hate this story u know where the exit button is   
> I don't care 
> 
> And this is to my adorable readers
> 
> I'll try to post more often ☺️😉😉
> 
> Enjoy )

Yuki: sigh* zero hurry up   
The night class is about to start...

Zero : huhh what a pain   
(I feel u ma boi I feel u 😭)

......................................................

The principal office

Cross: O MY GOODNESS   
I have to tell this to kaname 

A FEW MOMENTS LATER 

zero : y did the principal called for so suddenly?

Yuki: I don't know but he said it was important

*Knock knock 

Cross: come in 

Yuki: u called for us principal?

Cross: Yuki how many times have I told u to call me dad (〒﹏〒)

Yuki: 😅  
Oh kaname senpai is here too

Kaname: hello Yuki 

Yuki: umm good evening senpai 

Toga: what's the problem cross   
U do know I got a class to teach, right?

Cross: this is really an important matter   
Here read this   
*Hand the invitation to zero*

Every one gathers to take a peak 

Zero: tch   
What's gotten into her!!!  
I swear she should be ready to explain what the heck is going on 

Somewhere*   
Author chan : aachoo.!!!...  
Shouldn't have eaten too much ice-cream....sniff**

Back in the office**

Toga: .....  
Yuki:......  
Cross: (゜o゜;  
Kaname: who is this so called Noblesse and why are those brats joining us   
What is going on   
I better keep Yuki safe 

Zero: more vampire b****ds 

Hope this ends well 

The night class dorms *

The kaname gang : what!!!!!!!!

Kaname: and we invited along with the sakamakis and the mukamis  
But I'm not so sure about the Noblesse -_-

(Hoho wait till u see the nobles ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) their the reason you lot exist)   
No offence this is centering Noblesse   
Don't get me wrong   
ᕙ( • ‿ • )ᕗ

Kaname: so I have chosen you all to accompany me   
Takuma  
Ruka  
Hanabusa  
Atkatsuki  
Senri  
Rima  
Seiren

We will be leaving with the leaving with the headmaster, toga sensei , zero and Yuki .

And I order u y'all to protect Yuki at all times 

Everyone: yes kaname Sama

Hanabusa: lord kaname   
The hunter is invited to?

Kaname: yes   
The principal insisted

Hanabusa: I understand bow*

Kaname: seiren, atkatsuki and hanabusa   
I need information about ye ran highschool 

And this so called Noblesse 

The 3 : yes lord kaname 

Kaname: 

I will protect you Yuki 

[(A/n)Oh kaname sister complex as always   
But why do you have to marry yo sister ಠ﹏ಠ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next is the Noblesse   
> Hehehehe  
> They are gonna meet Franky oooooo I wanna see the look on their damn faces 😂🤣😂
> 
> Franky ma boi unleash your dark spear 😈😈😈😈


	5. The Noblesse reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Noblesse

Frankie's office 

Knock knock* 

Franky: come in 

Tao: BOSS LOOK LOOK   
WE GOT AN INVITATION FROM AUTHOR CHAN   
＼(°o°)／

Franky: Tao calm down ...  
Oh u guys are here too

M-21: yep, Tao just happened to bump in to the mailman and he just handed it to him 

Takeo: u should have seen his face when he saw who was it from :-|

Franky: oh is that so?!  
Well let's see   
It does look like and invitation   
And we all are invited   
All the characters of Noblesse even muzaka and the gang (人 •͈ᴗ•͈) oh even the lord and the clan leaders  
My o my this is going to so much fun  
😈😈😈

Oh franky (⇀‸↼‶)

Franky: well I better tell the others and the master 

It's good that everyone are here since they are just visiting for a while 

I'll just have to give geutchel the info 

Door opens*

Franky : o master, lord   
I'll prepare tea for you and everyone

(Yep Raskreia has dropped by to visit Rai and I will be shipping them a lot(人 •͈ᴗ•͈)(◕ᴗ◕✿)(ʘᴗʘ✿) ) 

And there is something important I have to discuss with you and the lord 

Raskreia: what would it be Frankenstein?

Franky: I rather discuss this matter at home   
When we gather everyone 

I just received an invitation from author chan 

Here's your tea master , lord.

Rai: ..oh then it must be important...sips

Raskreia: I can't wait to meet her it must be an honour 

(Oh ras   
I'm a fan of you＼(^o^)／)

Regis: then I will have to tell the children we have to cancel the plan for today 

Seira: I'll help too

Rael: SEIRA NO !!!  
I'll do it for you don't have to do it !!!

Seira: I can handle it *smiles*

Karius: yo sis, sir Raizel , everyone  
What's all the fuss about 

Franky: bla bla bla bla 

Karius: ooooo!!!  
I can't wait to see her...omg I have pick up a gift..and um.. oh my so much to do so little time..

Franky: calm down Karius   
I'll explain everything once we have all reached home 

After dinner at home   
Ramen again but the others have other dishes that seira prepared for them   
So it all cool

Rajak: so what were you going to tell u Frankenstein

Franky: *sigh  
Well author chan invited us to join her in some kinda ranting 

And we are supposed to go a location she specifically mentioned to avoid any damages while this occurs

M-21,Tao,takeo,Regis:  
"...(눈‸눈)

I know why she did that   
Cus boss could not control his rage mode and becomes a creepy purple peacock and destorys anything he comes across  
Besides it will put sir Raizel at peace if there weren't any humans

"Sweatdrop''

(U guys know me soo well❤️)

Franky: and to top it off she even invited those from vampire Knight and diabolik lovers   
I know and I feel disgusting just to even look at those mosquitoes ರ╭╮ರ

Rael: WHAT SHE INVITED THOSE BLOOD SUCKING BA*****S and THAT SISTER COMPLEX FREAK ???

WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON AUTHOR.......  
AUTHOR U BETTER BE AWARE OF WHATS COMING YOUR WAY 

Rajak: calm down rael , this isn't how u react Infront of sir Raizel and lord 

(Yeah Rajack knock some sence in to that brat ಠ∀ಠ)

Regis: how low class? *Smirk and looks at rael 

Rael: u said something REGISಠ‿ಠ

Regis: nothing *murmur   
I'll mannered shrimp

Rajak: rael ...this isn't how I raised you * sweatdrop  
ಥ‿ಥ 

It's okay rajak   
U did your best 😚

Tao: boss even muzaka and his werewolves are to be invited ...

Franky: I know   
So I sent him a message through 3rd elder 

Karius: Oho then we can see crazy lady again

Rajak: what about sir geutchel 

Franky: I informed him and he said he will not be going since he has to handle royal matters   
But he did say that rosaria and kei will be joining us while Claudia and Ludis will stay in lukedonia and help him 

Tao: I even told them to meet us here and gave them the coordinates 

M-21: so we will be leaving in a week 

Takeo: I'll get my guns ready   
You'll never know when u need them 

Franky: master , lord I will quickly make preparations for our journey .  
Bow*

Rai n rad: "... nods"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I'll make a part 2 of this   
> The one in which they are prepared to leave in a bus Franky has   
> And Tao is the driver 
> 
> Yep   
> So   
> Vote and comment your thoughts 😍😍🎉❤️


	6. Dialovers trip

DIABOIS RIDE😎

yui: yosh that's it phew   
Finally done packing 

Laito: bitchi Chan have u done paacckkiing !??!😏

Yui: laito kun can't u knock?! 

Laito: u do talk a lot huh!?  
Well I was thinking of helping u pack your clothes 🤭😝

(Help her pack ?   
More like turn her into a whoopie cushion by sucking that poor girls life out ) 

Yui: has laito kun finish packing ?!   
And are the others ready to go?.

Laito: hai but before that ..  
*KABEDON ON BED* SLAMDUNK!! 

I just need a little something to drink..*lick tha neck!* 

Yui: l.. Laito kun not... not..now 

Door opens SLAM* 

Ayato: laito.. reiji needs to have Ur fedora wearing head down stairs and for some reason he's not in a good mood 

Laito: *murmur* clock blocker 

Ayato: Huh?!!

Laito: nothing 😇

Laito leaves****** 

Yui: thanks Ayato kun 

Ayato : u better serve me well later cus I'm not in the mood 

Yui: did something happen?

Ayato: come see for yourself 

*****************

Yui: kino kun?!  
Shin San?!!  
Carla San?!   
This trip is gonna be longer than I thought༎ຶ‿༎ຶ

(Yep that tsukinami and the brat kino has joined the fun 

I'll try to keep em in chara and not OOC 

Yo welcome 🤭😏😎)

Ps : the mukami arrived at the Sakamaki mansion   
They kinda planned to leave all at once 

***********

Reiji: care to tell me y u are here ?!!

Shin: now now Reiji   
Nii San will tell u everything 😉

Carla: we received the invite too 

Kino: and how are my beloved brothers doing on this day ?

Oh hey oni Chan(ayato) 

Reiji : and the trouble keeps coming ..  
This better be worth it author

(U can't expect too much from me reiji 😝)

Yuma: please don't tell me we are traveling with that freak 

Azuza: I'm okay with anything .  
As long as I'm with eve 

(Azuza u Will be forevah protected 😤😤)

Kou: well we might as well get along 😉

Ruki: since there is 14 members 

I don't think there is still more room fo....

Reiji: we will be driving the limo 

U guys will have to share the other one 

And I don't think we will approve of any of you accompanying us for now especially kino 

And that's final 

Yui: kamisama please let this go smoothly 

Carla: very well then 

Shin: nii nii san u are actually okay with this !?

Carla: we got invited at the last minute thanks to some one 

( Me here sweatdroping 😅)

Shu: take it or leave it 

Kino: I'm cool as long as I have my phone 

(Kino is me with my phone)😇

Kanato: I'm okay with anything as long as I don't stay in the same car as azuza 

*Hugs teddy* 

(Glad you learned yo lesson freak 🙂 )

Laito: now this is what I call a family outting except you guys * looks at mukamis*   
This is gonna be so much fun 

Subaru: fun my ass   
As long as u guys stay out of my way 

Reiji: time is running   
Yui get in the first limo 

If we don't get there on time 

You all will be answering to the pest yourself 

(Now Reiji that is a bit rude  
Stooopid glasses hmph 😤)

Ayato: chichinashi u are sitting next to me 

Some wherelse• • • • •

Cross: isn't it fun Yuki ?!  
(・∀・)

It's like we're on a family trip 

Yuki: ehh😅

Zero: tch .

Toga: kein watch where Ur driving!!!!?!  
Are u going to get us killed?? 

Cross:ヾ(*’Ｏ’*)/


	7. VAMP KNIGHT TRIP

Yuki: how long till we get there?

Cross: oh ! We'll be there in a few hours 

Toga: I hope there's no trouble going on with those fools behind us (ー_ー゛)

Yuki,zero,toga,cross are traveling in their own car while sista complex and the circus are traveling in their own limo 

(*・～・*)

Damn rich punks hmph 😤

Aido: RUKA!!?!!!!!!  
U CANT CHEAT

Ruka: HAAAAAA  
UR THE ONE WHO LOOKED AT MY DECK U PEEPING TOM

Atkatsuki: shut up aido   
Ur making lord kaname ......  
Ehhi

Kaname: *death glare*.....

The 3: sorry lord kaname 

(Yeah aido shutup   
Or u will get a nice bitch slap from kaname )🔥🔥🔥

takuma: now now why don't we all just calm down   
After all this is just a game😅😇

(Angel as always☺️ takuma)

Senri: I'm hungry

Rima: here 

Senri: *nom nom nom *

Kaname: seiren   
About the information I ask about ye ran highschool

Seiren: from my investigation lord kaname   
There is nothing I could   
Find 

But the headmaster is known as a great scientist 

That's all I could get 

Kaname : I see 

Guys   
I'm doing this for total satisfaction so just ignore all those big house and garden 😂😂😂😂😂  
I'll put a few of my imagination   
Enjoy

Kaname: atkatsuki what was the destination? 

Atkatsuki: palace Rosella   
Lord kaname 

Kaname: the reason I brought you with me was because .....  
Your task is to protect Yuki 

(As expected of the sista freak 😂)

All of em : yes kaname Sama 

Ruka: y won't u notice me senpai( ꈨຶ ˙̫̮ ꈨຶ )

(Ruka your better of with atkatsuki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys 
> 
> I'll try to update more   
> And check out my other story in my profile
> 
> So the next will be Noblesse trip 
> 
> And yes   
> the name of the mansion is something I just made up   
> Thought it would sound cool 😊
> 
> And I can just restore is back with the power of writing  
> Incase they want to destroy the place 
> 
> Welp   
> Bye bye   
> And thank you for your support  
> ❤️🤩😍😎😘


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BADASSES REACTION 😎😎😎

Tao: now ....that's the last of the adjustments  
Yoo takeo !!!  
Are ya done back there?!!!

Takeo: yep!   
Just refueling

M-21: Tao ...I'm glad Frankenstein put you in charge of driving...  
I'm really am..  
But 

Tao:"....." But ?!

M-21: DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO MESS WITH HIS F****KING BUS ?

Takeo: I told him not to do those stuff 

Tao: what the heck are you guys saying ?!!  
This is enough to go for a day's battle   
I even installed takeo's guns 

Takeo: you WHAT?!  
IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR THOSE SINCE YESTERDAY!!

Tao: oh tush tush   
I'll get you a knew 

Takeo: u better   
And I wanna test it out 

Tao: it will be very smooth and I plan to put cup holde....... Uh what?   
U wanna test it?

Takeo: oh yeah   
I wanna test it on you   
Come here!👿

M-21: we just need a bus   
Not a war rig *massage temples*

Franky: why the heck are u guys yelling down there?!!!

You are disturbing the master and the lord's morning tea!!!!!!

Don't make me come down there u punks !!!!

(Yep I did a little reference 🤣🤣)

And Tao u better not have messed with my bus !!!!

Or I'm cutting your paycheck 

(O so savage Franky 😂)

Rai: Frankenstein

Franky: yes master

Rai: the vampire lord's son   
You need to keep an eye on them *sips*

Ras: I heard they are quite the trouble makers   
And the subordinates of the kuran   
They are really busybody 

Franky: they won't be disturbing you   
I'll make sure it's taken care of 😈

(ﾟοﾟ人))ヽ༼⁰o⁰；༽ノ＼(°o°)／

Them dead 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

Franky: now if you'll excuse me   
I'll make sure your luggage are in the bus

Both: nods*

Ras: Raizel?

Rai: turn*

Ras:   
...h...how are you feeling?  
Blush* 

Rai: smile*   
Turns head towards the window* then to her* 

Much better 

(◕ᴗ◕✿)( ꈍᴗꈍ)

******

Muzaka: yooooooooo  
Raizel how you doin?

Rai: muzaka* smile 

Muzaka: hello lord

Ras: greetings to the lord of werewolves

Franky: well hello crazy lady   
And where is ...

Franky: speak of the devil   
Took you long enough 

Muzaka: we know who the real devil is franken 😏

Garda: lo..lord muzaka please 

Frank: *evil smirk* now lord muzaka my dark spear missed you soo much   
Would you like to say hi😈😈😈😈😈

Muzaka: no thanks (٥↼_↼)

Lunark: so where is the destination?!

Franky: the 2nd elder gave me the coordinates 

To palace Rosella

Karius: yo crazy lady

Lunark: well well if it isn't Mr Cupid 😈  
I'm looking forward to this trip 

Karius: touchè sister

Rajak: now we need to wait for rosaria and kei Ru 

Ludis: hello 

Karius: what the!!  
Rosaria?, kei?, ludis?! Claudia too?!!!  
This is getting awesome 🤩

Franky: what took you guys so long ?

Rosaria: we got a lost along the way 

Ludis: and we stopped to buy some snack on the way 

Seira: we have a few food packed but thank you 

Kei Ru: the tall castles really blocked our view 

Rael: glad you came in time 

Regis: I thought you were staying back and helping sir geutchel

Claudia: we were   
But sir geutchel insisted that we join you   
The enemy must not be underestimated he said 

Ras: we are really glad that you are joining us 🙂 especially you Claudia   
I'm really happy that you are getting along 

All the family leaders have gathered

The leader: on one knee* my lord 

Ras: rise

I really must thank author chan 

Awe Raskreia 🤩

Rai: I'm really grateful that we all can join together

Let's make this trip a memorable time with everyone 

***********

Franky: now before we board the bus ..  
I need you all to go through a few rules 

#No heavy metal music  
Only that is pleasing to master and the lord 

#stops will be made to relax and stretch

#no pranks 

#and please stop yelling

#and stay away from master's and the lord's seat 👿

#and 

Rai: Frankenstein  
Let them have their fun 

The rks: sir Raizel we will be forever grateful to you   
(༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ)

Ras: and Frankenstein  
Do try to enjoy the trip   
*Looks at lunark   
Smiles

Lunark: blush* 

Franky: *blind about love   
Yes lord 🙂

Tao: now let's board the bus ,,😊😊😊 we got some butts to kick 

So that's all folk   
Sorry it took a while   
Oh and check out my other work called Noblesse memes 

And to fire things up   
I did a little seating arrangement 😏😏😏😏

M-21. Takeo. Tao 

Raizel. Franky Raskreia. Lunark

Muzaka. Rajak  
Garda. Regis

Rael. Karius   
Seira. Rosaria

Ludis. Claudia. Kei ru

Tao:Oh and you 2 are sitting near the driver's seat 😈

M-21 and takeo:(-_-;)

Rai: would like to sit here Raskreia?

Ras: blush* su..sure 

Franky: lunark mind if you sit next to me?   
We got a lot to catch up with 🙂😊

Lunark: wha what?!! 

Franky: now now I won't bite   
You got nothing to worry crazy lady 😈

Lunark: you aren't supposed to say those words crazy man 😈 

Muzaka: oi Garda   
Did you bring anything to kill time ?!

Garda: lord muzaka could you please settle down   
We haven't even started moving  
And yes I did   
Now 😩  
This is going to be a long journey

Rael: sigh* I wish seira sat next to me 

Seira: sir rael   
Is this seat taken?

Rael: SEIRA!!   
I mean no um..  
U can sit here if you like 

Seira: gentle smile* thank  
You

Rajak: Regis mind if I sit here ? 

Regis: sir rajak   
Certainly I see rael got his wish 

Rael: maybe it's for the best   
He will keep that mouth of his closed tight   
Now that seira is here*sigh

Karius: and why must u sit next to me😒🙄

Rosaria: cus someone needs to be disciplined 😈

Claudia: umm would you like to try this game called cards?!

Ludis: oh (ﾟοﾟ人))  
Claudia good thing u bought that 

Care to join us kei?!

Kei: sure y not 

Phew this took a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp   
> Vote and comment and add this shit I made in your book mark 
> 
> And I really need to thank you guys for taking your time and reading this piece of crap 
> 
> Tell me if u like it 🙂  
> And stay tuned 😉  
> ლ(^o^ლ)


	9. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important info
> 
> Diabolik lovers- DL boys  
> Vampire knight- VK freaks  
> Noblesse- NS Aristocrats
> 
> DLB  
> VKF  
> NSA
> 
> VK and DL fans please don't hate me  
> I did say I will centre noblesse  
> If you hate it  
> It's none of my concern
> 
> But  
> If you did read it  
> You guys are the awesomest and you have Moi respect man 😤😤😤😎
> 
> Enjoy😎

Important info

**Diabolik lovers- DL boys**   
**Vampire** **knight-** **VK freaks**   
**Noblesse- NS Aristocrats**

**DLB**   
**VKF**   
**NSA**

VK and DL fans please don't hate me    
I did say I will centre noblesse    
If you hate it    
It's none of my concern 

But    
If you did read it    
You guys are the awesomest and you have Moi respect man 😤😤😤😎

Enjoy

**DIABOIS ENTRY**

**Car 1**

Reiji: we have arrived 

Shu: palace Rosella....zzz

Laito: whoo author chan lives in this huge place?!

Kanato: it's 20x bigger than home 

Ayato: chichinashi  
Stick with me so you won't get lost 

Yui: mm

(Yo ayato she is just yo blood bag 🤣🤣)

Subaru: where is that author   
I'm gonna have to ask a few questions 😤

(Subaru😅  
Gomenasai)

Car 2

Ruki: it's bigger than I thought 0.0

Kou: whoa!!!!!  
Look at that pool   
I'm gonna take a dump later

Yuma: damn that green house is the size of a football field it even has those in-built farm house!!!  
I could get used to this😏😏

(As expected of our farm cinnamon 😍😎)

Azuza: pretty roses 

Shin: nii San nii San  
Look look   
These fountain looks huge and look at that statue 

Carla: shin get down from there   
_He's embarrassing me(´-﹏-'；)_

( T_T)＼(^-^ )

Kino: whistle*   
Place looks dope   
Needs some more pics   
Snap* 

** Let me have my fun I don't even have a house like that 🤣😂 **   
** Let me be with my imagination 😉 **

** VK Entrance  **

Cross: wooooooo  
This place is soooo grand 

Yuki: I can't wait to see what it looks on the inside !!!!😍

Zero:"......"  
HUGE.....  
And author I'm gonna make u answer my questions

Toga: what a great place for ambush and kidnapping

(Toga ....that ain't happening   
Not on my watch 

*Insert not on my watch vine*)

Aido: lord kaname it's bigger than we thought!  
ヽ((◎д◎))

Ruka: sparkles sparkles*

Atkatsuki: oi ruka.  
You awake?!

Takuma: it will take a while before we get to our rooms   
Don't you think so kaname?  
Kaname?..

_Kaname_ _: no good no good_   
_Yuki will be attacked at any place I NEE...._

Takuma: KANAME?

kaname: seiren   
Keep an eye on Yuki and the others  
Don't let your guard down 

(Yo kaname   
No ones gonna want to sister   
She's not even worth it   
Stop over reacting)

Cross: oo we arrived at the same time 

Yuki: their car was just behind us 😅

Zero: what the f****  
Ichiro what the heck is going on   
Y r u here?

Ichiro: shut up   
I got dragged 

Kaname: aren't you supposed to be with Shizuoka

Ichiro: she's dead

Toga: and so are you 

Yuki: author   
Why did you have to .....

Look over there

Oh the Sakamaki and mukamis and tsukinami have arrived

Walk towards* 

Kino: well we'll look what the cat dragged in 

Reiji: kino what did we talk about manners?!😤

Cross: do you have any idea why we were called?

Reiji : we are clueless as you are principal cross

Toga: I hope you won't bother us   
And we won't bother you 

Shu: that depends

Aido: "...."

Kou:""....."

They say you're an idol   
Are u really one😏😜

Aido: how dare you speak to that way swish* ice

Kou: Oops missed me

Yuki: hi

Yui: hello   
It's nice to meet you 

Yuki: you too  
Can't wait to get to know you ☺️

Yui: same here

Yuki: and how do you manage all 13 of them  
(・o・)

Yui:😅

Ruka: so this is yui that I heard alot about 

Seiren: pleasure to meet you 

Rima: you look really weak 

_Yui_ _: this is gonna be a long day sigh*_

Ayato: oi chichinashi I told you to not leave me 

Yui: ayato kun 

Ayato: let's go   
seeing ugly stuff is putting off my mood 

Ruka: why you little.....

Yuki: ruka San calm down

Kanato: reiji is calling you ayato

Oh u like sweets too

Senri: yes I like them 

Rima: you can have one

Kanato: teddy likes sweets too

Say teddy cane we have them?!

Rima: o_0

Senri: o-o

Zero: _just more vamp shits_  
 _All blood sucking mosquitoes_

_Huh_   
_I take a breather for a while_

_Huh?!_

__: b..boss   
I didn't mean to   
I'm sorry 

____: get back here Tao   
U didn't answer me yet😈

Tao: I thought sir Raizel likes them soo much so I packed a few ramen!!!!

___:few?!! Few?!!  
U packed 20 of them!!!

Zero:".." who are they?!

(ー_ー゛) why the heck are they fighting over food ?!

I'm sure author got plenty(~_~;)  
....

** Thank you for reading guys  **   
** Comment your thoughts and scenario u need to read  **   
** I'm open for suggestions **

** Ps: they arrived at night time  **

** Stay tuned for updates 😉 **   
** Love you my darling  ** ** readers **

Noblesse entrance is next  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading guys  
> Comment your thoughts and scenario u need to read  
> I'm open for suggestions
> 
> Ps: they arrived at night time
> 
> Stay tuned for updates 😉  
> Love you my darling readers
> 
> Noblesse entrance is next

**Author's Note:**

> If some readers hate this
> 
> Just leave 
> 
> And to all my lovely 💗 readers
> 
> I will try to update more during my free time ☺️☺️
> 
> Stay tuned  
> 😄
> 
> disclaimer
> 
> I own nothing
> 
> I own nothing
> 
> all the credits goes to the author and illustrator of the stories above mentioned


End file.
